Zara Malfoy The Beginning
by everyonethatdraggedyouhere
Summary: Join Zara as she experiences Hogwarts. From the unexpected friends she makes along the way to the people who make her blush. What is school truly like for a Malfoy when everyone hates your dad?
1. Chapter 1 - The Hogwarts Express

I do not own Harry Potter, just my own OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Zara Malfoy clutched the handles of her trolley tightly; it was going to be her first time at Hogwarts. The butterflies she'd felt in her stomach when she had received the letter to go to Hogwarts came back, making her palms clammy.

"Zack, wait for your sister on the other side remember." Zara's father Draco Malfoy addressed her brother Zack who was standing impatiently beside some muggle's, waiting for them to move out of the way to reveal a large solid brick arch.

Zara gulped, she couldn't comprehend the thought of running into a wall then arriving safely on the platform outside of a train leading her to her new school.

In her mind she imagined running into the wall of the arch but instead colliding with it and falling back in humiliation. She shot her mother Gwyneth Malfoy a worried look, but she simply smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Be careful." She murmured into Zara's hair, "Oh and try not to argue with your brother." They withdrew from the hug as Zack had grunted rather loudly tapping his foot on the stone floor.

Her mother pulled him into a quick hug; Zack hugged her back briefly then stepped away. Zara turned to her father holding out her hand. He grinned but ignored it and pulled her into a bear hug, she knew she would her miss her family. And as much as she didn't want to admit it she was comforted on the thought that her brother in his second year would be there with her.

"Have fun and practice lots, I'll miss you." Draco whispered. She grimaced. She would miss him too, and her mother.

"Come ON! They're waiting for us." Her brother groaned at her.

Draco chuckled and let Zara go, putting his arm instead around Gwyneth who smiled at him adoringly.

"Bye Mum, Dad" then Zack turned to Zara "Seeya on the other side sis." He grinned then turned back, clutching the trolley handles like Zara was and strode calmly to the wall disappearing through to the platform 9 ¾. Zara gulped.

This was it. She crossed her fingers hoping it would work then breathed "Goodbye, see you at Christmas." With that she closed her eyes and ran forward waiting for the impact as her trolley hit the wall. But... as she opened her eyes she was on another platform where to her left a grand burgundy coloured train was waiting for the crowds to begin boarding.

She saw Zack standing to her right running his hand through his blonde hair making a few of the Slytherin girl's swoon. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to him poking his shoulder. He spun around to face her then muttered "Hurry it's the first carriage. They're already there." They wheeled around to place their trolleys with the others and grabbed their extra luggage, manoeuvring round the crowds of tightly packed families ushering their children on board.

"Sorry, would've come sooner if SHE had gotten through the barrier quicker." Zack explained as he entered the dimly lit carriage.

Zara glanced around at all the people. She recognised them all except one. The first person she noticed was Alester Zabini who was the same age and height as her brother but with black shaggy hair and a wide grin. She went and put her stuff down before giving him a massive hug "Hi Alex." she murmured. She then whirled around and was attacked by Leah Flint and Mellissa Montague "OH MY GOD THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!" screeched Mel whilst Leah just laughed.

"Hey guys, nice to see you too!" she smiled in return more worried than excited but she daren't tell them that, they would only tease her.

She walked round to face Mel's brother Edward who was now laughing to himself "'Sup Ed? Why are you laughing?" Zara asked a look of confusion crossing her face.

"'Cos Alex hasn't shut up about you all summer!" He doubled over at the look of pure hatred and embarrassment on Alex's face whereas Mel just nodded her head in agreement.

Zara decided this was a good time to turn around and meet the new boy "Hi, I'm Zara Malfoy. You are?"

"Tyler Cromwell, nice to meet you." He shook her hand rather formally as Zara took in his appearances. Tall, dark brown hair, amber eyes and tanned skin... "_Definitely not hard on the eyes." _She thought to herself.

The girls started screaming with joy again and the boys winced away sinking into their seats. Mel sat down beside Tyler with Leah next to her, Leaving Zack Alex and Zara to face them on the other side.

"What did everyone do this summer then?" Zara piped up not wanting to create an awkward silence again.

"Had to go to Ed and Mel's this summer as Dad was off again, thinks he's found another rare breed of dragon. Probably one of the best summers though 'cos Ed fell in a lake." Alex smirked but Ed just scowled at him.

Leah stepped in "Spent it in Malta this year with Johnathon, Dad and mum! Crawling with muggle's obviously but I got an awesome tan." She was right. Zara became instantly jealous as the girl rolled up her sleeves revealing a deep tan, "It's all good." Leah flashed a grin and tidied her curly honey-blonde bob, Zara could've sworn she saw her eyes flicker to Zack but didn't have time to think...

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" They all looked over to the short, red cheeked woman with a mass of ginger hair who had now popped her head round the door.

Only Alex stood up to get a packet of 'Jungle Animals'. He muttered thanks and sat back down almost a little closer to Zara.

"Well, anyone want one?" He grinned wildly as they all picked one of the sweets. Zara had an elephant shaped one in her hand and she bit it gingerly.

The sound of an elephant's trunk blasted deafeningly around the carriage soon followed by fits of laughter and other animal sounds.

End of chapter 1

**Thanks for reading, it's greatly appreciated. If you have the time please leave a comment telling me what you thought or maybe even an idea you have for the story.  
Have a lovely day x **

**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sorting

I don't own Harry Potter, just my own OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The boat ride to Hogwarts was nearing to an end; Zara had been looking deep into the black water to keep her mind off things. It was calming to her the way it rippled. She, Mellissa (Mel) and a girl called Clarice had been put onto one boat.

Leah, Zack, Alex, Ed and Tyler were already in their second year now so they wouldn't be joining them on the boats, but in the great hall. They were all in Slytherin and Zara hoped against hope that her and Mel would be too. Zara's gaze travelled up from the water and over instead to Mel who was twiddling her straight chestnut hair around a slender finger, biting her lip.

"I'm really scared…" The girl called Clarice whispered. She had a thick side fringe with jet black hair coated with green and purple highlights, her face was ghostly pale and her hands were trembling.

Zara reached over and patted her shoulder sympathetically, "Don't be, I heard that the teachers are really kind and that you instantly make friends with the people in your houses."

Clarice smiled gratefully "Thanks, I hope we're in the same house."

Zara smiled "Me too." She replied but secretly thought that Clarice looked anything but Slytherin material.

The children lined up in twos and proceeded into the great hall. The sight was amazing! Four long beautiful antique tables for each of the houses Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Zara's eyes peeled themselves away from the massive enchanted ceiling to the Slytherin table where her friends grinned wickedly at her. She noticed Alex had already saved a seat for her. She blushed; Alex had been acting so differently when they saw each other after summer.

The babble of the student's voices stopped abruptly as a man she recognised to be Professor Longbottom Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up on the small stage between the students and the teachers.

"Hello every one!" Longbottom grinned in welcome and Zara relaxed. "Welcome first years to Hogwarts, I don't suppose an incredibly long speech is in order as I can tell we're all rather hungry. Just know that the Forbidden Forrest is yet again forbidden for your safety," a few of the older students groaned "and all work hard!" The professor stepped off the stage to reveal a stool and an old fraying hat.

"Let the sorting commence, Professor McGonagall if you would be so kind as to read the names." An older woman with grey hair pulled back into a tight bun stepped up from her seat at the table walking proudly to the Headmasters side. She was quite a deal older than him but she was not to be played around, Zara could tell that by the look of fierceness and authority in her eyes. Despite all this the woman smiled but only for a second.

"Thank you professor." She straightened her robes and picked out of her pocket a long piece of parchment with various names on it. "When you hear your name walk up to the stage and put on the hat, it will call out your house Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin." Her thick Scottish accent filled the room. "But the sorting hat however would like to say a few words first." McGonagall nodded towards the hat and began to busy herself with the parchment.

Suddenly the sorting hat began to belt out a song, a few off the older ones joined in singing but it was such a confusing song that they stopped after the first verse. When he concluded the hall cheered, Zara noticed Alex mouthing something to her but couldn't figure out what. She gave him a puzzled look instead before McGonagall's strict voice was drowning out the last of the cheers.

"Okay, OKAY! Quieten down children, now we can begin sorting. Listen for your name." Zara waited and waited after what seemed like years she heard "Malfoy, Zara. Zara Malfoy please." Zara gulped. Her heart hammered against her chest "_Please Slytherin, PLEASE!_" A voice inside her head screamed.

She approached the hat timidly suddenly aware of all the people watching her, a loud whoop and a "GO ZARA!" could be heard from two students. "_Probably Alex and Leah_." she thought.

"Hurry along Miss Malfoy please." Pressured McGonagall as Zara picked up the hat. "This is it." She muttered.

When the hat hit her head covering her eyes she heard the sorting hats voice murmuring. "AHA! Another Malfoy, you know your family were always so definite in my mind to be in Slytherin. But you're different… hmm… Friendly, loyal. Forgiving, especially of your own family… When forgiveness and loyalty is more than enough better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

Zara's legs turned to jelly and her mouth went dry, some people had begun clapping but the majority had started whispering. Zara stood up quickly and sprinted down to the end of the Hufflepuff table amongst the empty part.

When the other names had been called out and sorted Zara found that the empty part of the table was now full of new first years jostling about. But that didn't stop the whisperers from pointing and scowling at her, she looked past them and instead at the other people around them after introducing themselves she felt better. Sitting around her was Clarice Slate (the girl Zara had met earlier), Jack Wood, Rosa Twine, Thomas Morgan and Jay Bront.

"I just knew we would be in the same house Zara!" Clarice squealed happily before giving her a tight hug. Zara patted the girls back awkwardly, the highlights in her hair had changed from green and purple to yellow and pink. Usually Zara would have noticed such a change but she was in too much utter shock to think.

Hufflepuff? HUFFLEPUFF! Everyone she knew always joked about how lame this house was, it was a complete joke! And now Zara had just gone and gotten herself into that said house. When the food finally appeared the whispering died down and was replaced by the sound of knives and forks scraping against plates.

But Zara couldn't eat now; she was too upset. Her family would be so annoyed, generations of Malfoys in Slytherin now ruined, she'd only been there for 10 minutes!

Zara pushed away the food waiting for the feast to end.

The prefect for the Hufflepuff's was Jacks older brother Michael Wood; he was the one that led them to their common room. Zara couldn't remember the stair cases and corridors that lead them to it because there seemed to be too many to keep a count of, not to mention the fact that the stairs changed place all the time so it was becoming slightly impossible to take in her surroundings.

Michael stopped in front of a portrait of a young girl with flowing golden hair holding a candle.

"Password?" She asked innocently.

"Expelliarmus." Michael replied sternly, the girl nodded and the portrait swung open to reveal a small passage way.

"In you go then! First years first, hey no pushing back there!" Every one filed into the room but Zara loitered in front of the hole.

"Well, are you coming in?" Michael asked looking slightly irritated.

"Yes, sorry." Zara mumbled and shot through the passage way arriving in the common rooms. Clarice shouted over to her, "I can't believe it! It's just like my family had said, maybe even better! You want to play chess?" Zara shook her head solemnly and replied "No thanks, not tonight I'm tired so I think I will just go to bed. You don't want to see me grumpy." She joked trying to cover up her sad voice; she needed to be alone for a while.

"Suit yourself, I'll head up later. Don't leave for breakfast without me!" she called then Jay pitched in "Or me!" then Thomas "Or me!" then soon it was Jack and Rosa. Zara smiled a genuine smile and called back "See you ALL tomorrow then!" and with that Clarice engaged Rosa in a game of chess whilst Jay, Tom and Jack played exploding snap.

Zara ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories and entered one of three rooms that said 'First years'. All her things were lying next to her bed except her tawny owl Walter, She noticed her time table had been placed on the sturdy bedside table but she ignored it and ran to her bed.

Zara was never one for crying so she just tried to get to sleep not focusing on what her friends were going to say to her. That was, if they were going to talk to her.

…

"Morning! Come on, breakfast is in half an hour!" Zara woke up and found Clarice tentatively poking her.

She dragged herself reluctantly out of bed grabbing her robes hair brush and wand with her into the bathroom.

15 Minutes later Zara had brushed her hair into a sleek high ponytail, and changed into her robes with her favourite broach clipped on top; a golden snitch.

"I'm ready, pass us the timetable please." Zara flashed her puppy dog eyes at Clarice who sighed and passed her the timetable from the bedside table.

"We have Transfiguration first period; it's all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years. Then…" Zara tuned out Clarice so she could get the rest of her things and not be hassled. She grabbed her sleek black rucksack with a detailed snake on the back from off the floor stuffing inside it her timetable, parchment and various quills.

They stumbled out of the door laughing heartily as a filibuster firework from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke shop fell out of Zara's suitcase and almost set fire to the curtains.

"OI! You two! Come on, I want to eat my breakfast you know!" Called Jay who had his arm round Jack and Rosa's shoulders. Rosa was in Clarice and Zara's dormitory but had kept to herself or the boys since last night. She was extremely pretty with dark chocolate coloured skin, rich long black hair down to her waist and intelligent pale blue eyes.

Jay had coal black hair, dull brown eyes but lightly tanned olive coloured skin; Jack had curly mud brown hair, jade green eyes and was impressively tall for his age. Thomas had brilliantly bright ginger hair, pale milk coloured skin and big dark blue eyes that crinkled when he smiled.

"Well sorry but some of us actually enjoy sleep." She stuck her tongue out flicking her hair behind her. "Ooh! Get you diva." Jay laughed.

"Anyone know the way?" Zara asked.

In the end they just walked out of the common room with a bunch of third years until they reached the grand hall, the ceiling this morning was a calm blue with fluffy clouds passing through and that seemed to lighten Zara's mood plus the fact that it was only Alex she recognised on the Slytherin table and he showed no chance of coming over to talk with all her friends there.

Jay sat in the middle of Clarice and Zara leaving Rosa in the middle of Jack and Tom, Zara was staring at Rosa again but regretted it instantly because it just made her feel more self-conscious about herself. It wasn't as if Zara wasn't pretty she just felt very boring next to Rosa because she had just below shoulder length white blonde hair and pale skin with grey orb like eyes.

Jay poked Zara out of her day dream in an effort to talk to turn her around and it worked.

"Hello?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"Am I-"Zara jumped as Jay tickled her sides. "JAY STOP!" She shouted through hysterical laughter.

He tickled the back of her neck instead.

She squealed with laughter and managed "Not…Fair!" Jay withdrew his hands and smirked before beginning a conversation with Rosa about Quidditch as Rosa had come from a muggle family and had never heard of it.

Zara breathed deeply and returned back to normal but she swore out of the corner of her eye she could see Alex on the Slytherin table glare at Jay before continuing to eat his toast with a sour look on his face.

End of chapter 2

**What did you think about the second chapter? Looks like Alex is a bit jealous. Thanks again for reading! Leave a comment about what you thought or any ideas that you have for the story.  
Have a lovely day x**

**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere**


	3. Chapter 3 - Albus Potter

I don't own Harry Potter, just my own OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Transfiguration passed quickly for Zara as did potions too. The day had been uneventful but Zara was waiting for 'Defence Against The Dark Arts' as it was a very interesting subject to her.

As she walked out of potions with her friends, she was cornered. Zara gulped as her brother emerged from the corridor leading out of the dungeons, she hoped her brother hadn't seen her but it was obvious he had. She felt anxious as her brother beckoned her over; Zara hung her head down in pure fear of what he would say. She motioned the others away not wanting it to be awkward for them too.

Zack and Zara looked at each other for a bit not really knowing what to say.

"I don't really know if I'm meant to say anything." Zack said.

"There's nothing to say is there? I mean, it's not going to change anything…"

Zack shrugged "At least you aren't a squib." He joked.

Zara rolled her eyes "Yeah, I guess. What do you think dad's going to say?"

He thought for a few seconds, his blonde eyebrows furrowing. "There's no telling really is there? But I shouldn't think he'll be too mad. I'd owl him if I was you though."

Zara nodded knowing that their father was quite a complicated man. He didn't speak about his time in school much because he wasn't very well liked at that time. Well he wasn't very well liked at this time either, people often gave him odd looks and dirty glares in the street and the ministry kept a close eye on them. In fact their parents were so worried that Zack would perform underage magic that when he came home last summer they locked his wand away in the attic.

"Look, if it was down to me you'd be in Slytherin in a heartbeat, Merlin knows you're devilish enough." He teased "But you aren't so… man up. By the way Alex hasn't shut up about you so feel free to come to our common room sometime."

Zara blushed at the thought of Alex talking about her. Zack nodded once more before walking onwards towards Charms whilst she turned to walk towards the Great Hall and noticed they had waited for her despite her shooing them away.

As Clarice forcibly linked arms with her she glanced at the group. How they had only known each other a day and already become this close knit was beyond her but she was happy anyway. Maybe being a Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad.

Jay tripped over on some jelly on the way in which entertained them no end and in the end they all had a race to the table, but before Zara could beat Jay he pulled her back by her robes causing her to fall back.

"CHEAT!" Gasped Zara scrambling up off of the floor.

"Who? Me!" Jay pretended to look all innocent whilst he slid down in between Tom and Clarice on the table.

Zara slid down next to Jack and Rosa instead, picking up a sausage roll from the table and throwing it at Jay who unfortunately for her ducked just in time and hit a very nice looking Gryffindor boy squarely in the face. The buy turned and scowled then stopped when he saw Zara.

Zara ran over to apologise "Look I'm so sorry! I meant to throw it at that guy there." She gestured towards Jay who was now howling with laughter, "Guess it's my terrible aim hey!" She grinned; the boy laughed and extended a hand towards her.

"No harm done, I'm Albus potter. You are?"

Zara knew who he was, everyone knew who he was. She didn't live under a rock.

"Zara." She decided not to say her last name in case Albus didn't want to hang out with her. "Would you like to walk with me and my friends to DADA next seeing as its Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" She offered.

"Yeah!" Albus said enthusiastically; Zara laughed and turned around but waited for him to follow.

"Guys this is Albus, Albus this is Jay, Jack, Tom, Rosa and Clarice." Introduced Zara as Albus shook everyone's hands.

"Found yourself a new boyfriend then?" Joked Jay but Zara glared.

Everyone finished up their lunch quickly after that and Zara and Albus engaged each other in a conversation about Quidditch whilst the others just laughed about lolling around down the long corridor that lead to the D.A.D.A classroom.

"Uncle Ron!" Exclaimed Albus as they entered the classroom. Albus threw himself at the teacher who Zara recognised vaguely from her father's description to be a Weasley; flaming ginger hair, mischievous grin but this time without the second hand robes. This was one of the men that had helped bring down Lord Voldemort. Part of the 'Golden Trio'.

"Uncle?" Zara asked, surprised at the display. She was well aware of who he was but Albus was related to two of the golden trio? That was too much.

"Oh, yeah guys this is my Uncle Ron!" Albus smiled happily pulling Ron forward to meet everyone.

"Hello Professor Weasley." All the children shook his hand politely and Albus went back to stand next to Zara.

"Oh please call me Ron!" He chuckled, "I'm never going to get used to being back here, and I keep thinking I'm back at school!" He seemed to be reminiscing so they decided to find seats before all the good ones were taken.

They sat down at the back on the right next to a dusty looking bookshelf and a Jar of something that seemed to be labelled 'Pickled eyeballs'. Jack, Tom, Rosa, Clarice, Jay, Zara, Albus then a spare seat took up the entire back row, and as the others filed in the seat was quickly taken up by a boy almost entirely identical to Ron but with lighter hair.

Zara poked Albus and whispered in his ear "Who's that? He looks just like-"

Albus interrupted her "Ron yeah, that's his uncle too. His dads George Weasley; we're cousins. That there is Fred." Albus grinned at her and Zara's stomach flipped a bit as Albus was very good looking. He had black hair that shot out in almost every direction defiantly and big bright green eyes that made him look brave and mischievous.

"Class I'm going to pair you up for this first task." Ron dug a piece of parchment out from his pocket and chose two students at random.

"Smith and Williams."

A small pale looking boy and a girl with masses of black curly hair walked over to each other.

"Clyde and Knot."

"Carlisle and Lee."

"Potter and Malfoy."

To my surprise Albus turned to me.

"How did you-"

"How did I know?" He asked. "Zara, I was at the sorting, remember? Plus I saw you a few years back at the annual memorial. Haven't seen you since though."

She shrugged in response. "Malfoys aren't very well liked, it's not our thing to do annual public affairs."

"Alright class. Me and Fred here are going to produce the Expelliarmus spell which should disarm your opponent of their wand. Watch carefully please." Ron turned and nodded at Fred who was at the opposite side of the classroom.

Ron pointed his wand at Fred and spoke clearly "Expelliarmus." His wand flicked a spray of silver sparks out of the end which hit Fred's wrist and effortlessly his wand fell to the floor. The class clapped and he just smiled before waving them away to start practicing.

"Would you like to go first?" Albus asked politely.

"Yeah I suppose..." Zara stood back and pointed her wand at Albus trying to recreate the swishes their Professor had done. A series of silver sparks came out of the end of her wand which, much like Ron's, hit Albus's wrist and his wand skidded across the floor.

She smiled obviously happy with what she had done and Ron swept over to them "Ah, well done Miss Malfoy. Albus your turn." Ron gestured towards said boy and then walked away to help Jay who's wand was emitting purple sparks.

"You ready?" Zara nodded and waited for Albus to cast the spell.

He did it easily. Either he was a quick learner or he had already practiced that one. He seemed to understand what she was thinking and said "My dad shows me a lot of spells he learnt, same with Fred so we both kind of know a few of them already." Zara nodded but she didn't really know how to reply.

"Well done you two!" Professor Weasley ran towards them both, extending his arms upwards in praise. Zara smiled; she'd never been very good at things but maybe Hogwarts would prove her wrong.

"Okay class!" Ron turned around and called out to get the class's attention, "Our lesson is almost over and I'm sorry but this was my only lesson with you." The class groaned simultaneously.

"Yes, yes. I know so sad but I am an auror so I'm only standing in for your next teacher, practice lots please! Class dismissed." Zara collected all her items and shoved them hastily into her bag.

Albus was too busy talking to Ron to notice her leaving with the others.

…

The common room was particularly crowded that evening because the Quidditch try out sheet was up on the notice board. Curious first years read it then moaned realising they were too young to join whilst older students high fived each other happily boasting about the positions they would hopefully be playing.

"Ugh. Quidditch try outs; great. A bunch of sweaty people chasing after different sized balls." Zara grumbled.

Jay stared at her, "Are you stupid Zara, it's if I don't say so myself a magical sport!" He winked and Zara laughed at his stupid joke.

"That was truly awful Jay." She rolled her eyes.

"Which one of you is Zara Malfoy?" Asked Michael, Jacks older brother and one of the prefects of Hufflepuff.

"Me." Zara replied meekly, "Why?"

"Because a boy called Albus Potter and another Boy called Fred Weasley are at the door insisting they see you." He replied obviously irritated by sending messages from first years.

"Can they come into the common room?" Zara asked politely.

"If they must, but they have to be back in their common room by curfew!" With that Michael ran over to the 7th years and laughed heartily at a joke.

Zara ran towards the common room portrait hole and swung herself outside grinning wildly at the two boys.

"Come inside then morons!" she laughed, opening the portrait hole for them to climb through.

"Nice place here, but I prefer the Gryffindor colours if I'm honest." Albus just rambled on as they made their way to the massive sofas and cosy armchairs around the fire.

"What made you guys come to visit then?" Clarice asked from in between Tom and Rosa.

"Can't we just come to see our friends?" asked Fred who sank down into one of the big armchairs; sighing.

"Nope!" Zara popped the 'P' as she curled up on the sofa, Albus next to her and Jay on the other side.

"Well we we're bored because everyone in our dorms is busy doing things like studying so we came here." He smiled and stretched out.

"What about that girl... um I forget... Ellie Williams?" Laughed Clarice, all the others joined in except Zara, and Albus went crimson.

Ellie Williams was a girl who so obviously fancied Albus, Zara recognised her as the Gryffindor who was paired up with Cameron Smith earlier during the day in D.A.D.A. She had long, thick, black, curly hair and a pretty heart shaped face. Many of the girls seemed to be jealous of her.

"Oh shut up..." Muttered Albus looking down as the giggling died down.

"What about you and Tom, Clarice?" Zara gestured towards the two who seemed almost too comfy on the cramped sofa, they moved away from each other blushing awkwardly until...

"Ha! Good one, what about you and Alex Zabini!" Clarice stated smugly.

Zara felt herself changing from her usual pale colour to a deep red as she got up.

"Where are you going Zara?" Clarice asked suddenly bewildered not wanting to have upset her best friend.

"I um, need a glass of water." She replied still walking towards the door.

She waved at them and jumped out of the hole not waiting around for anyone to catch her up.

**Thanks for reading, leave me a comment letting me know what you thought about this chapter or any ideas you have for the story. Zara does seem to be getting along with a lot of people right now but who do you think would make a good couple?  
Have a nice day x**

**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pecks To Punches

Yet again I still do not own Harry Potter, only my OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Zara ran down endless corridors and staircases searching for the Slytherin common room. No way would she tell the others that she was heading there. She felt good that she had an excuse to leave the Hufflepuff common room though; things were getting awkward.

The old tapestries were swaying gently in the drafts that were coming from the dungeons. She had seen many Slytherin's down here before so she only guessed that they had to be down there somewhere.

The dungeons were eerie and had a secretive feel about it. The walls were bare of decorations except for the torches that hung up every meter or so along the wall. A portrait of a gargantuan green snake was at the end of the corridor. "_This must be it!"_Zara thought happily.

She walked up cautiously and knocked on the portrait causing the snake to hiss in anger and for her to jump backwards in alarm.

"Hullo?" A corpulent boy answered the knocking; he had short stubbly hair and a bored expression.

"Hi, I'm Zara Malfoy. Can you get-'' she was cut off as the boy shouted "ZACK!" and opened the door for her.

Zara found herself inside an elegant room which although classy and beautiful had no homey feel to it at all. The sofas were a black cold looking leather and the fire place was black marble. Deep Forrest, emerald, jade and silver tapestries clung to the walls proudly and groups of Slytherin's were huddled in corners. One group she recognised.

"Hey guys!" She shouted over to her brother and friends.

"ZARA!" The girls screamed, running to her at full speed.

Mellissa and Leah hugged her and pulled her over to the sofa and armchairs that they were all sitting on. She hugged Zack then Ed even Tyler she was so happy to see them again.

"THANKYOU!" Ed practically sunk to his knees in happiness.

"What did I do?" Zara asked laughing at his face as he crawled back onto an armchair.

"Alex might actually shut up now." He replied, relief washing through in his voice.

Zara turned tomato red and looked downwards as the others sniggered.

"I'll go and get him." Ed smirked walking over to the boy's dormitory stairs, successfully ignoring Zack's glare.

"How's Hufflepuff?" Tyler asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Well, it's alright. But I miss you guys-''

"Obviously!" Giggled Mellissa who was sitting in between Tyler and Leah.

"Yeah… how's-" Zara was cut off as they all fell about laughing at something behind her, she turned to find Alex and Ed having a whisper argument.

"Oh, um, hey Zara!" He smiled. She noticed he looked quite embarrassed but despite himself he came over for a hug.

"Hey Alex." Zara couldn't help but smile as she got up to give him a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to visit." He said as he stepped back from the hug.

"Well here I am." Zara beamed as they all sat back down on the sofa.

"Wondered? I think that's a bit of an understatement." Zack huffed.

Tyler and Ed jumped up together. "Oh Zara! How do you think she is?!" Exclaimed Tyler.

"Do you think she will still want to be our friends?!" Shouted Ed in fake despair.

The girls were in fits of laughter, even Zack's shoulders were shaking in an effort not to laugh.

Tyler soon noticed Alex's annoyed expression. "Well the guys and I have to go do some studying for that test Alex doesn't have…" Tyler coughed awkwardly getting up and leading the boys out including a reluctant Zack.

"Oh YEAH! We have to, um… you know… clean our room!" Leah exclaimed, tugging at Mellissa's sleeve who looked up confused.

"No we don't, we did that earlier, remember?" Leah just hit her arm and glared at her until she got the message.

"Oh yeah, it's so messy …" She was pulled away by Leah and up the stairs of the girls dormitories.

Alex and Zara shuffled on the sofa to face each other and they both smiled, it had only been a few days but it felt like ages since they had seen each other. Alex broke the silence before it got too much to bear "You coming to watch the Quidditch trials?"

"Oh, I wasn't really planning on it. But if you want me to I guess I could…" Zara trailed off and Alex stepped in.

"Please, the guys will be there and you can bring your friends if you feel like you really need to." He made a face and Zara rolled her eyes "I'm going up for chaser seeing as they need one."

"Don't get hurt will you." Zara replied worriedly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ha! Me? Get hurt? Never!" He laughed.

"Hm… of course."

They laughed and talked for hours until Zara finally glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap!" She stood up picking up her robe and sliding it back on before smoothing down her hair.

"What!" He asked nervously standing up as well as putting his left hand on her shoulder and turning her around.

"It's an hour past curfew! The prefects are going to kill me!" She bit her lip anxiously.

"You're such a first year!" He teased and then laughed as she scowled menacingly at him.

"Sorry!" He raised his hands up peacefully then hugged her.

"I'll come back again another time." She offered.

Alex beamed and nodded then she pecked him on the cheek and ran out of the room not wanting to see the look on his face as she wasn't even sure herself what had spurred that on.

…

Zara woke up and stretched, she got into her routine which she had gotten used to as it had been a whole two weeks since she started now. Since then Alex had been badgering her to go and watch the trials that were coming up next week.

Today was just a Saturday so Zara didn't have anything to do, although she had promised Clarice that they would go down to the library to study for their first potions test. Professor Slughorn was a teacher who was particularly bias. Clarice and Tom were big favourites of his and this was quite clear to see as he was offering them "after school" tutoring.

Being a Malfoy meant that she had caught Slughorn's eye for a while but she knew her dad would practically disown her if she stepped foot in that club, not that she'd get in, she was useless at potions.

Zara rolled over and tried to enjoy her lie in for longer but unfortunately Clarice had stirred and jumped up, Zara had never seen someone so eager for the Library but then again all the others were going and that meant Tom.

"Get up Zara!" Clarice pushed Zara off the bed.

"Ouch!" Zara got up rubbing her knees, "You do know it's a Saturday don't you?" She moaned trying to get back into bed.

"Zara Gwyneth Malfoy don't you dare go back into that bed!" Clarice gave a death glare to Zara before jumping into the bathroom.

Zara fumbled around the drawers grumbling about how much attitude Clarice had for one that was so small. She then grabbed her clothes before collapsing on the bed again and falling gently to sleep.

"Zara!" Clarice shouted angrily poking her in the ribs, she didn't budge from her position; flopped out on the bed. "Please get up, I really want to go!"

Zara groaned in reply and dragged herself up from the comfy mattress. "You owe me big time." She moaned before grabbing her blue pleated skirt and dark blue jumper and slipping them on, deciding today to leave her hair down.

…

"God, Jay shut up!" Clarice hissed as Jay moaned all the way down to the library saying everything Zara was feeling.

"I can't help it. This is so not what I planned doing this Saturday." He dragged his feet along the stone floors stubbornly as Tom, Clarice, Rosa and Jack walked faster ahead.

Zara looked at Jay then grabbed his hand pulling him backwards "Um, Zara… You okay?" He asked lifting their hands up to her face in a questioning manner.

"Yeah just wait, I don't want to go to the library either. Let's go somewhere else." She dropped his hand waiting for an answer.

"Sure!" Without hesitation Jay grabbed her arm and pulled her outside where they began walking to the Black Lake.

"They have these really interesting newt creatures there, you'll love it." Jay grinned.

The walk there was easy enough but finding a good space was hard, the place was covered in Slytherin's who were either duelling or lazing about.

"What are the Hufflepuff's doing here!" Spat a thin proud looking one, he had dirty blonde hair that hung in a sleek ponytail that was tied back with something that looked like a brown braided bracelet with his family emblem on and bright blue eyes.

"Back off." Replied Jay just as fiercely, narrowing his eyes; Zara gulped. The houses still had hate between each other because some people still thought that Hufflepuff was inferior.

"Jay don't bother." She whispered, pulling him back by his arm.

"Yeah. You should pay attention to her mate. You're a first year, I could stick you to that tree with spells you'd never even heard of in ten seconds flat." The boy smirked and Zara winced slightly as it reminded her of her father in some obscene way.

"Let's go." Zara turned and Jay did too but reluctantly, they could hear the Slytherin's laughing maliciously behind their backs.

They walked forwards and headed back up to the castle but not before they heard the boy speak rather loudly, "Ha, useless Hufflepuff's. First years need to know their place, they think they can go where ever they like." A few of the Slytherin's agreed whilst some of the others sniggered.

"What a jerk." Zara sighed. "Jay?" she looked to her left where he'd been before and saw him sprinting back down to the boy.

She dashed over calling for him "Jay seriously, he's not worth it!" But it made no difference anyway because she knew Jay acted on impulse.

Zara heard the smack of a fist colliding with a jaw and when she peered round the tree noticed that Jay had managed to land the Neanderthal with a hard blow to the face, although his knuckles looked like they'd come off worse.

Jay was pushed back as a spell from another Slytherin hit his chest; he fell backwards and flipped hitting the tree.

People gasped and laughed whereas some decided not to take notice "_Maybe this happened regularly around here."_ Zara thought before she ran over and helped him up.

"Come _on_ now let's _go_!" She urged as Jay got up shaking his hair back into place and swearing profusely under his breath.

"This isn't over." Snarled the Slytherin boy holding his jaw where a bruise was beginning to form.

"Just get lost." She muttered as they fast walked up to school.

…

Later that evening as they all sat around the fireplace and discussed the ancient runes homework Zara sat watching Jay who cradled his hand and looked into the fire.

At first she thought he'd been quiet because his ego had been bruised a bit by technically losing the fight. But then she realised it must have been something else.

But she didn't bring it up. Instead she too watched the fire with tired eyes as the sparks flew onto the carpet and disappeared. She was well aware that Christmas was only a few months away and this just increased how tired she felt.

Soon enough they all headed to bed, not before Jay tugged Zara back by her robe.

"Hey you." She smiled then frowned, "is everything okay?"

He nodded quickly then opened his mouth hesitantly "… I'm just not going to let people push us around Zara."

I nodded.

"No, I mean it, I promise."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Jay is everything okay?"

"I just promise okay."

He walked off leaving Zara at the bottom of the steps to the girl's dormitories. "Weird." She muttered under her breath before walking off.

**Omgosh you have no idea how hard it's been to edit all of these chapters like seriously haha, there's so much crap to cut out and then you have to practically rewrite the whole chapter, it's crazy. But anyway, thanks for reading! Leave me a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter and any ideas you have for the future chapters.  
Have a lovely day x**

**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere**


	5. Chapter 5 - Food With Fireworks

I do not own Harry Potter, only my OC's and original ideas. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

A few days later Zara was sat down in the Gryffindor common room with Albus, Fred and Clarice because everyone else had headed back to their common room and bed's. She looked aimlessly around the room for something to do, anything would make this evening less boring.

"I'm bored!" She groaned.

"And I'm Fred, I don't believe we've met." He joked extending a hand.

Zara laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Oh whatever. But come on guys, it's a Tuesday evening and all we're doing is-"

"Work?" asked Clarice, looking over the top of her History of Magic essay with an amused look.

"Yes." She sighed.

"Well Zara I hate to be the one that breaks it to you but… we're in a school."

Zara jumped up in fake shock. "OH MERLIN! A BREAK THROUGH HAS BEEN MADE! I WAS NEVER AWARE OF THIS!"

Fred, Albus and Clarice laughed as Michael, the male prefect for Hufflepuff, gave Zara a stern look.

"Look," she whispered, "tomorrow it's going to be Halloween and then we only have about two months left until the Christmas holidays and we won't see each other for ages. Why can't we do something fun?!"

Albus cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow but Fred nodded. "Yeah, yeah I have an idea!" The ginger boy exclaimed. "We need to come up with a Halloween prank. Something so good that people try and top us next year!"

Zara grinned, baring her teeth excitedly like a shark.

"Freddie that's brilliant."

"But what prank do you think we could do?" Asked Albus dubiously as he sat up from where he was currently being covered in a meter long roll of parchment.

"Well we could…"

Clarice tapped her quill on the table as they all tried to think of something.

"Girls. You leave this to me and Freddie and we will meet back here at 5am to get it started. I think I have an idea." Albus smirked.

The girls looked at each other then back to Albus who was scribbling furiously on the corner of his potions essay.

"It's almost ten o'clock." Michael said walking over.

This had started to become his usual routine too, getting Albus and Fred to leave on time, especially on school nights proved to be quite difficult but tonight they left immediately.

Michael narrowed his eyes "What are they up to?"

Zara and Clarice shrugged. "We often find ourselves asking the same question Michael."

…

After Clarice had gotten into bed Zara snuck into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. The bathroom was wide and contained a shower and bathtub with a long mirror across the right wall which opened up as a cupboard too. Even with the muggle items the room was still old fashioned. The bathtub had bronze clawed feet and the walls were stone with a tall stain glass window picturing a woman cradling a cherub on the left wall. The picture in the stain glass moved slowly and calmly as Zara washed her body.

She couldn't wait for Halloween. Before she came to Hogwarts every year the Malfoys had a Halloween party. They coated the house in decorations and all of Zara's friends were invited. She remembered back when she was 8 that she'd seen Zack who was almost ten at the time kiss Leah under one of the skeleton lanterns.

Zara chuckled at this memory and quickly finished her bath before the water got cold.

After drying off and getting into her pyjamas she straightened her hair. She thought for a moment. Did the students here usually dress up for Halloween? She hadn't asked anyone. Last year she dressed up as fairy and her dad even dressed up as a knight and carried her around with him the whole evening. She sighed a bit at that and wondered if all of the parents would be having the Halloween party together. Last year only her and Mellissa were there out of their friendship group what with the others being in their first year.

"Zara?" Rosa murmured sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Zara felt shocked. Rosa never talked to the girls if she could help it. "Yes?" she whispered back.

"Why are you awake?" her voice had a slight London accent.

"I… I don't know." She laughed quietly. "I guess I'm just excited for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Halloween, it's stupid really I-"

"No it's not. Halloween is fun." Rosa smiled sincerely and leant against the headboard of her bed.

"Do you celebrate it?"

She shrugged in reply. "I went to a Halloween party when I was 6 and it was really fun. But I got really excited and as a young wizard with no control over my powers I must have done something weird."

"Why's that?"

"No one invited me anywhere after that."

Zara sat, not sure what to say as Rosa twiddled her thumbs. She opened her mouth to speak just as Rosa lay back down.

"Goodnight… friend."

"Goodnight friend." Zara smiled and blew out the candles before creeping into her own bed.

…

"Pssst. Zara. Pssst."

Zara felt breath tickling her ear and jolted upright. "HUH!?"

"Shhh! Merlin's beard do you want to wake up the whole school?!"

"Clarice what time is it?!" Zara pulled off the covers and lit one of the candles.

"4:40 Am. We have to be down in 20 minutes for the prank remember?"

A sly smile crept across Zara's face as she remembered her plans for today. She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and black jumper with 'GHOST' across the front in white. After shoving on a pair of blue trainers she always wore she pulled her fringe back with a silver grip and waited for Clarice whose highlights were a fine blue and bright yellow.

"I'm so excited!" Clarice exclaimed, creeping over to Zara to get to the dorm entrance.

They still had about five minutes left so Zara recounted her conversation with Rosa.

"How weird is that?" She asked as they waited.

Clarice shrugged. "I think she's just shy."

"Well she appears to like me so we must be doing something right!"

Suddenly they heard a light knocking on their portrait.

"Come on!" Zara whisper shouted and opened the portrait door, to no one…

"Huh?"

Suddenly Albus's head appeared and Fred's, as if they were hovering in mid-air.

"I borrowed Dad's invisibility cloak, you need to be quiet and get under, and I'll explain when we're there."

The girls hastily ducked under the cloak after jumping through the portrait hole. Four people squashed together under one cloak proved to be quite a hard walk but they reached the Great Hall soon enough.

Albus pulled off the cloak to reveal a pitch black room. "We asked James about the times the prefects are on patrol round this area and someone's already walked down here so we have about an hour before anyone's due to walk past here again. Technically no one's going to be in here until about 8 which is breakfast, obviously, but of course we don't want to push our luck."

He pulled out a dusty looking record from his school bag then dumped the other supplies on the table but hastily covered them.

"Let Fred explain first."

"Basically, they play a Halloween soundtrack on the record player over there whilst they have the feast. We're really only trying to brighten the mood a bit." He grinned wickedly and held up the record. "This was my late uncle and my dad's record back in the day. It has a crap load of muggle heavy metal tracks compiled into one record and the best part is that me and Albus found a spell that will keep the record stuck to the record player for about two hours so that even when they find the record, which is inevitable, they won't be able to disable the music with any spell because it's such a weird spell."

"Well that sounds okay but…" Zara and Clarice raised their eyebrows.

"That's not it you morons." Fred rolled his eyes. "Albus is explaining our step two. Well, one. His happens first."

Fred sorted out the record player whilst Albus briefly explained that he had brought a whole bag of filibuster fireworks with him. He planned to tape them underneath the tables so that they could light them easily with a simple incantation and boom, the biggest food fight Hogwarts had ever seen.

Clarice and Zara grinned. "This is great. What should we do?" Clarice asked.

"I need you both to cut the wax off the end of the delicate fireworks and pass them to me. I'll tape them under the tables."

And the next hour was spent doing precisely that. It definitely wasn't the best prank Hogwarts had ever been faced with and even though they knew that they could get into trouble they all felt happy that they could, at least for that moment, share a memory together.

Clarice reached into her pocket and pulled out a muggle item called a mobile phone. Obviously Hogwarts had no connection because muggle electrical items didn't appear to work there but her camera worked just fine.

As Fred and Albus examined it in awe Zara just laughed.

"Group picture then fellow pranksters?" Clarice asked smiling.

They all squeezed in together and Clarice snapped it on the front camera of her phone.

"Let's see then." Albus asked.

She put the picture onto the screen. "I think your camera is broken." Fred said.

"What? Why?" She asked, alarmed.

"The picture isn't moving!"

The girls cracked up laughing and the boys just shrugged before collecting all their stuff together. On the walk back up they had to be even more careful as teachers were walking up and down the corridors preparing for lessons. It was 6:30 am as they reached the final staircase to the Hufflepuff common room. Zara leant against Albus's back as Claris hissed the password to a confused painting.

"You okay there Zara?" Albus whispered as he felt her steady breathing on his neck.

"Mmmm." She replied drowsily.

He chuckled and turned round slowly to help her through the portrait hole. "See you two at breakfast." He grinned and then began to walk back with Fred.

…

The girls including Rosa and then Jack, Tom and Jay made it to breakfast at 9:00. The busiest time for students. They waved over to Fred and Albus who gave them the signal. There was a connecter firework under each of the main tables excluding the teachers table. All they had to do was light that one connecter and then within a minute the whole of that house would be experiencing a light show.

Zara was lighting Ravenclaw's, Clarice was lighting Hufflepuff's, Fred was lighting Gryffindor's and Albus was lighting Slytherin's.

Albus began mouthing to them. "3." They all got their aim correct. "2." Zara's wand was poised under the table. "1." She muttered the spell.

They all followed the spark from the connector firework with eager eyes and as soon as it hit the other fireworks relief spread through them that it had worked.

"AHHHH!" High pitched screams sounded from all around the hall as the fireworks jolted the tables and shot out hitting the walls and knocking over all the food. The lights were so bright it was hard to see.

Zara and Clarice hid under the table pulling the others down with them as they watched the fireworks wreak havoc.

A firework knocked cereal all over a Ravenclaw girls lap but she didn't know and thought that amidst the confusion that the girl beside her had thrown it. And of course as similar scenarios happened around the hall so did retaliations.

Zara practically wet herself as Zack was covered head to toe in orange juice. Seeing Ed laughing he threw some drink at him and Zara couldn't help but laugh at that too.

"I can't believe we did this!" Clarice giggled.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell us!" Jay exclaimed but not angrily, he was far too amused.

Before the fireworks died down they crawled along underneath the table and out of the hall, not wanting to get hit by anything as the teachers attempted to annihilate the fireworks.

…

"This is so unfair!" Zara groaned as the group headed to the library having just finished their last lesson of the day.

"It's called Karma." Tom replied.

She rolled her eyes and Jack looked over. "Don't tell me that you two got caught?"

She shook her head. "No we didn't but I never finished my runes homework last night and Albus didn't finish his potions so we have general detention at 5 pm."

"What's 'general detention'?" Asked Tom.

"It's basically for students that haven't really misbehaved so they just shove all the students that got general detention that day into the dungeons and get them to do the same thing. Last time I was there I had to write lines for an hour." Answered Jay.

"Well have fun." Jack teased.

Zara rolled her eyes. "Save me a seat please Jay."

"Sure thing darling." He replied dramatically. It was nice to see Jay being his normal self again. He'd been a bit weird since that whole fight.

With that Zara walked off to the Dungeons where she met Albus, wait he's far too tall, well he looks like Albus?

**I really really appreciate you reading this. From this point I have ideas up to chapter 10 so it should be pretty straight forward from my point of view and with it being easier to write I should be able to sort out all of my chapters by tomorrow then I'm back on track : ). Again please leave me a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter and maybe tell me what you'd like to happen next or what you hope happens next.  
Have a lovely day x**

**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere**


	6. Chapter 6 - Detentions And Tea

Chapter 6

She stood outside of her detention room for a few moments trying to figure out who this guy was and why he looked so much like Albus. Well, they had different eye colours, this boy had deep brown eyes and a few freckles on his face. He was quite tall too.

But before she had a chance to ask anything she noticed the snobby Slytherin she had the unfortunate luck of meeting a few days ago.

"Malfoy." He spat.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you think I live under a fucking rock you moron? Everyone knows your pathetic excuse of a father."

The Albus lookalike noticed the commotion and looked over.

"You don't know anything about my father, and you don't know anything about me either so leave me alone." She glared. Zara's heart beat fast as his hand went for his wand.

"I don't have to take this crap -especially not from a first year." He snapped pulling out his wand.

Zara panicked. She didn't even know any counteractive spells or defences yet, well not well enough anyway. She flinched waiting for the impact of the spell... nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she noticed that the other boy had his wand up to the Slytherin's neck.

"Don't be a prick Bostock. Your father may be high up in the ministry but you can only live off your parents achievements for so long."

The blonde boy, Bostock, rolled his eyes. "Can it Potter. I don't need to hear a hypocritical speech from you. What's your problem anyway, she's a first year that you don't even know."

"My brother is friends with that 'first year' you idiot."

Bostock growled and shoved his wand back into his pocket before storming into the classroom.

"Thanks." She managed to say through her shock over what just happened.

"No problem. I'm James Potter" Zara could have smacked herself she felt so stupid, she'd completely forgotten that the Potters had an elder son too. "And you are Miss Malfoy I believe?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes. But please call me Zara. For a moment when you were standing there I thought you were Albus." She laughed nervously.

He chuckled. "I'm the better looking brother though obviously. So what are you in for?" He motioned towards the classroom.

"Same as Albus. Homework. You?"

"Apparently I was messing around with the blast ended skrewts in care of magical creatures which is bullshit- I poked it once!"

Zara laughed and shook her hair out of her face. "At least you have interesting animals."

James shrugged. "You'll get to do the same once you get to third year."

After chatting idly about classes James walked in, making sure to save her a seat as she waited for Albus. He came running round the corner a second later with his hair slightly more messy than usual.

"Begin class. I want 100 lines of 'Homework should always be done on time.', 'I will not mess around with creatures during my lessons.' and 'Threatening teachers is against the law.'" Said Professor McGonagall.

…

"Ow." Albus grimaced, holding his hand as they walked out. "That killed my hand."

Zara groaned in agreement. She'd written 300 lines in just under an hour and her hand felt like it was going to drop off.

James laughed behind them. "Get used to it Alby, judging by your prank this morning I'll be seeing you here again at some point."

Zara panicked. "They found out who it was?!"

"No no no." James laughed. "Any evidence was destroyed in all the mess. I'm just saying that that was quite an impressive prank for first years and if you plan to become full time pranksters you'll probably end up in here a lot more. I never have time to do homework anymore with all these pranks I have to do."

"Well we'd love to stay and chat James but we have important stuff to do." Interrupted Albus.

He grabbed Zara's hand and started pulling her along. "Ah, young love!" James shouted after them.

Albus rolled his eyes and Zara blushed. He still hadn't let go of her hand. "He's so full of himself sometimes. Thinking he's a prank genius- yeah right!" He scoffed as they rounded the corner.

He quickly dropped Zara's hand as they entered the great hall which made Zara sigh inaudibly.

"I have to go and put the record on that player now but I need a distraction."

"Can't you just wear your cloak?" She asked.

"Yeah but then I'll just appear out of nowhere when I sit back down. The teachers will know I used it, well, McGonagall will." He pulled the record out of his bag and dusted it off. "Any ideas?"

"Well…" Zara scanned the room and noticed Jay laughing with the others. "Leave it to me. You'll know the signal, just trust me." She pushed the Gryffindor in the direction of the record player that was towards the teachers table.

Zara herself quickly ran over to Jay. "Jay I need you to help me."

He raised an eyebrow as if to say "_Go on_."

"Well I need you to make a distraction, well all of you if you can but I suspect that Jay will be the only one to do it. I need you to ask if you can sing a song to the school."

Jay spluttered "What? No way! Why would I do that? That's social suicide! I haven't even gotten out of first year yet and you want me to lose all hope of ever having friends?"

"Jay! Please! It will be worth it." She batted her eyelashes sweetly.

She saw his resolve soften a bit. "Well…"

Zara smiled as prettily as she could manage. "I know you can do it."

Jay's ego must have inflated about 10 sizes then because he stood up onto the bench. "This better be worth it."

Zara beamed and sat down. The hall started to give Jay weird looks as he was standing on the bench and clearing his throat. McGonagall looked up and groaned. "Bront please sit down."

"Professor I would like to um… sing a song for you all." He coughed awkwardly as everyone looked on, amused, except for McGonagall who just looked tired.

The elderly woman opened her mouth to say something but Headmaster Longbottom interrupted her. "Sounds lovely. What are you going to sing for us?"

Jay's eyes widened. As he stuttered over something to sing she noticed Albus slowly getting up out of the corner of her eye.

Zara pinched Jay and hissed. "Sing a nursery rhyme, sing something!"

Then Jay, terrified, began shouting the lyrics to 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.'

Students covered their ears and many laughed, even the teachers looked quite amused. She watched Albus as he ran over and switched the records and performed the spell that would stick the record to the player.

As everyone clapped Jay he sprinted back and no one noticed.

"Thank you Mr Bront for that," Longbottom paused to think "magnificent rendition of twinkle twinkle little star."

Jay's face was bright red and he coughed nervously.

"Now let the Halloween feast, begin!" Longbottom turned to Filch, "could you turn on the record player for us please Argus?"

The hunched man limped over whilst the others dug into their food. Zara braced herself as the record began playing.

It began playing classical music and Zara frowned. But halfway through the waltz an undeniable male voice growled and then drums smashed through, effectively breaking the calm.

Zara laughed out loud as the teachers looked over in alarm and tried to pry the record out.

She threw Albus and Fred a wink then enjoyed the show.

…

A few weeks later, ½ the way into November, Zara entered her divination class and settled down into her chair.

"Ah! Miss Malfoy, I trust you read your book 'Fortune telling made easy'?" Zara nodded and cringed slightly as the classes head's turned to watch her more intently. "So if you would kindly tell show the class how to read the tea leaves in Mr Potter's cup."

Professor Bracken passed Albus a mug of tea which he drank quickly pinching his nose, it smelt (and tasted) like garlic mixed with strawberries. He walked across to Zara and handed her the mug of tea leaves which she attempted to read.

"Um... Well... It looks like a lock and that means..." Zara consulted her book before turning back to the leaves, "That means that you have secrets and there's a heart but it is uneven which means you're unsure about a love you have for someone."

Albus's cheeks went a pinkish colour and he nodded before walking head down back to his seat. Professor Bracken beamed and lifted her head scarf up a bit more flashing her raven black hair; she clapped her hands excitedly and congratulated Zara before carrying on the lesson.

Zara couldn't pay attention at all. Her mind wandered too much to what she had read in Albus's mug. The secret thing didn't bother her too much; everyone had secrets so why couldn't Albus? But the heart confused her. What did it mean? Was it her? Zara couldn't help herself she wanted so badly to know.

She drummed her fingers impatiently along her desk whilst everyone was looking into the crystal balls. Clarice and Jay were already staring intently into the one on her desk but she didn't fancy learning anything else about anyone else's minds.

As class finished Zara waited for Albus, she planned to ask him about what she'd read. She told the others to save her a space and waited at the bottom of the ladder that lead up to the divination room.

She watched Albus scramble back down and opened her mouth to say something but he called back up to the room. "Ellie! Hurry up!"

Zara shrank back into the shadows as she watched Ellie Williams climb down the ladder and toss her hair over her shoulder. "Sorry Albus." She smiled apologetically and kissed his cheek. "You'll have to lead the way, I don't know it."

Albus blushed bright red and then they began walking. When Zara was sure the coast was clear she stepped out, feeling rather foolish about thinking that Albus's tea leaves were about her. She also felt a little sad. Albus was a funny guy and they got along quite well, it was sad to think that he felt nothing towards Zara.

She mentally slapped herself for feeling sorry for herself and ran down to charms, hoping she wouldn't pass them on the way.

**Thanks again for reading. I'm so bad at making up pranks I know but I tried my hardest to think of something that wasn't too lame. Please leave a comment telling me what you thought about the chapter and what you would like to read in future chapters. What do you think of Albus and Ellie then? Or about James? Anyway!  
Have a lovely day x**

**~ everyonethatdraggedyouhere**


End file.
